


Studio Pierrot, You..!

by Melonish17



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: manga vs anime, re episode 4, some sorta reaction meme, tokyo ghoul meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonish17/pseuds/Melonish17
Summary: Tokyo ghoul :re manga characters (epilogue) react to tokyo ghoul:re anime episode 4..





	Studio Pierrot, You..!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! :')  
> Also, English isn't my first language so forgive me for any grammar errors...  
> No offense to Studio Pierrot, it's just that a lot of people have been complaining about the recent season so I decided to make a fanfic of it! XD

"Maman, maman!" Saiko shouted, rushing her way towards the king. "The most recent episode of the anime had just been released!!"  
Kaneki shot a warm smile. "Oh, is that so?" He replied. "Then, let's watch it all together!"

Soon, everyone had gathered together. There was Naki, Miza, their children, Hinami, Ayato, and several peacekeepers from the TSC. Amon and Akira, who happened to be visiting, also came. Even Hide came. The whole quinx squad, including Mutsuki, was there too. (well basically even takizawa and tomoe are here too, even though it's impossible! also kurona too)

Quickly, Saiko opened the web to watch the episode. 

"Saiko, isn't that an illegal website though?" Urie commented. "It's even got ads.."

Saiko quickly brushed it off, "Ah, whatever! I have been using it for a few months now, Lord Uri! Now just sit back and relax!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the episode was done loading. It showed a scene of a blue butterfly. Also, the subtitle "The Washuu clan aren't ghoul sympathizers."

"White flowers.." Hsiao commented. "They remind me of the garden."

A figure caught the butterfly. He was blue haired. A teenager supposedly.

"What a meanie!" Saiko said. "I wonder who that is.."

But, that was not the only problem. The subtitle that said "The Washuu Clan aren't ghoul sympathizers" didn't disappear! 

"Now what the fuck is wrong?!" Ayato exclaimed. 

"But it's true though.. The Washuu clan aren't ghoul sympathizers..." Hirako mumbled.

Soon, the opening began to play. Naki was about to get the remote to skip the opening, but Saiko interrupted him.

"Nonono!! Skipping the opening is the biggest sin of all time! You NEED to watch it!" Saiko told Naki. Ichika sighed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scene soon cut away to the battle of the White Suits and Miza with Koori Ui and the other CCG members.

"Allow me to assist you, monsieur!" Tsukiyama exclaimed.

"Monsieur Naki!" Tsukiyama coughed. " I still can't believe you forgot about me that time! You have such a bad memory!"

Naki only sighed before the scene cut to Tsukiyama slashing all the CCG members with his koukaku blade.

“Ichika you’re too young for this!” Touka exclaimed, covering her daughter’s eyes. “Go and play with Uncle Naki’s children outside, alright?” 

“But mom...”

“No  buts  ! Now go, okay?”

Ichika scowled. Soon, she and the other children left the room to play outside.

The others continued watching. Tsukiyama and Ui clashed their blade and quinque. Akira laid her head on Amon's shoulder while Takizawa yawned. 

"I'm so bored.." Tomoe mumbled. Takizawa only whispered,"Well, your scene is supposed to come in a while, so shut up, lady."

"I wasn't even there last episode when I was supposed to be there watching you fight Tatara-senpai. But whatever..."

"THIS SHITTY SUBTITLE IS SO FUCKING BOTHERING ME!" Ayato suddenly exclaimed. "THE WASHUU CLAN AREN'T GHOUL SYMPATHIZERS!! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT FACT! STUPID PIERROT--"

"Calm down, Ayato," Hinami said. "It's not Pierrot's fault too, so--"

"I don't care!! That studio was so shitty! So dumb, they even cut a LOT of scenes! They deserve to be--"

"Ayato, let's just talk about this outside.." Hinami encouraged. Soon, they left the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene changed to Nishiki and Kurona's fight with Kanou's Quinxes.

"I've been looking for you, old man." Nishiki said. Soon, naked quinxes rushed after him while Nishiki easily cut through them with his bikaku.

"Could you, at least, use some female investigators?" Nishiki said.

"Ah! I finally know where your weakness is, Nishiki!" Kimi said. "It's on girls, isn't it?"

"Tch, whatever.." Nishiki commented.

Kimi groaned as the screen showed Roma's kagune stab through Nishiki's back.

"Thank god the witch is dead.." She said, hugging Nishiki. Nishiki returned her hug. Kurona chuckled at the couple.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The television showed Takizawa and the Quinx squad's battle. 

Urie quickly reacted. "What? Owl was already down by the time we came, if I remember correctly.." he said.

"You're right." Mutsuki sighed. "And I'm supposed to be there. Pierrot, what is going on with that brain of yours huh.."

"Ginkui!" Urie exclaimed. "No..no.." Akira said. Then, before Urie landed the final blow, Akira shielded Takizawa with her body and fell.

Akira responded at the thought of being slashed with Urie's quinque. "That was supposed to be Mutsuki's attack! Pierrot what the heck..." She rubbed her back. She could still picture Mutsuki's "knife" piercing through her back. 

"It still kind of hurts though.." she mumbled. Mutsuki lowered her head and whispered a soft sorry. Urie patted his (Mutsuki's) head.

Flashbacks of Takizawa and Akira's days in the academy were shown. After that, it finally went back to the present time. 

"Investigator Mado!" Urie shouted in panic, but Akira ordered him to stand down. 

"Mado..You... What are you doing..?" Takizawa asked in horror. Then that small confession Akira made. 

"What if.. Back then.. I had--" Akira collapsed. 

"... stopped you." Akira continued her line, which Pierrot cut. She scoffed. 

"Hey, Mado!" both Urie and Takizawa tried to approach Akira, but was stopped by Amon.

"At this rate, she's not going to make it. Take her, Seido."

"T-take her.. where?"

"Go to the wharf. I have friends there." 

"Are you stupid?! Do you really think I'm going to try to save Mado? I'm a murderer and a traitor!"

"I believe in you." 

"See Takizawa?! I'm not there!" Tomoe glared at Takizawa. Takizawa just rolled his eyes.

"Blame it on stupid pierrot.." he said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene went back to Nishiki and Kurona's fight with Kanou's Quinxes and Roma and Shikorae.

"Isn't it funny watching desperate people, Nishi...o?" Roma said as Kurona pierced her with her kagune.

"I'm helping you out, four-eyes," Kurona told Nishiki while he called her "flat as a board". 

"Okay, Mr.Glasses, I am NOT flat!!" Kurona told Nishiki. Nishiki only chuckled.

"You're not flat, but you're  extremely  flat.." Yusa mumbled. Hirako and Kimi laughed at this joke, while Kurona suddenly stood, almost taking out her kagune.

"O-okay miss! It was only..eh.. a joke, okay?? D-don't take it seriously, alright?? I admit that you're  thicc!!  Really thicc..." Yusa tried to defend himself while Kurona sat back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene changed to Amon and the Quinx Squad's battle. Higemaru got knocked off. And then Hsiao too. Then, Urie and Amon clashed.

"What are you going to do with Investigator Mado?" Urie asked.

"She doesn't belong in the CCG." Amon replied.

"What does a ghoul like you know?!" 

"Okay, I don't remember ever saying that." Urie stated. 

"That's because you didn't." Hige commented. "Pierrot is doing a bad job here."

Meanwhile, Urie gave Amon the "Don't tell Mado I cut off your head" glare.

Amon only chuckled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene changed again (WHY PIERROT?!) to Tsukiyama, the White Suits, and Miza's battle with the CCG members.

"Oh?" Naki was surprised that Ui managed to block his attack even though he wasn't even looking.

"They keep finding you because you're too loud, Monsieur." Tsukiyama said.

Tsukiyama and Ui kept clashing while Fura watched. Finally, Miza decided to help.

"Nice one, granny!" Naki said. 

"Naki, I'm not a granny!" Miza said. Naki laughed, pulling Miza closer. Touka smiled. Kaneki looked at Touka. Touka noticed Kaneki looking at her.

"I'm really happy.. living like this. With you." Kaneki smiled. He wasn't rubbing his chin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" Shikorae asked Roma. 

"No. I'm not okay>" Roma replied. Kurona's hit missed her kakuhou.

"So mean.. I'm just a girl..." Roma said, her kagune bursting from the wound.

"JUST A GIRL!! HAHAHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT!!" Aura said, laughing. Everybody was laughing too. They all knew Roma was 50. She's not "just a girl". She's way older than any of them... isn't she?

Kurona managed to slice off Roma's kagune. Then, she deflected all of Shikorae's ukaku shards with her "quinque"(aka kagune). Just as Shikorae was about to hit her with his koukaku, Nishiki told her to "duck, you washboard!". Then, Nishiki hit Shikorae and Shikorae went "Don't wanna! I'm going home!" 

Everyone laughed until tears came into their eyes. It was hilarious, really.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hsiao!" Urie called, Hsiao brought out her blade quinque Kuai 1/4. Saiko brought her kagune down, but Amon was surprisingly strong enough to hold back her kagune. Saiko, who remembered being saved from Shikorae during the Rosewald Operation, attempted to gain ownership rights over him. But of course, Urie's answer was a big no. Then, Urie threw ginkui at Amon's shoulder.

"Yonebayashi... I don't want to lose anyone else." Urie said internally.

"Remote control!" Ginkui burst out. It was only a second, nobody knows what happened. 

Okay, the brutal scene of Amon's head being chopped off was skipped. Urie, who had been panicked for the last few minutes, sighed in relief. 

"If Mado found out, she'll kill me for sure.." Urie thought.

"Wait, something's wrong." Urie told the squad, before they pursued Takizawa.

Now, it was Amon who was panicking. "Oh my god no," he mumbled.

Now Akira is watching him (wait, that's just an animation right..?) wreck her subordinates (okay... Akira is going to kill him).

Just as Higemaru was shoved into a wall, his face was already pale. 

He was sure Akira was glaring at him (Oh my god no, this is the worst day of my life..)

"I know what you're thinking! Just relax!" Akira sighed, pulling him into a hug. Amon looked like he was about to die.

Urie chuckled. "I think I need to be honest too, since it's, uh, unfair if you're the only one 'exposed'.."

Amon looked at him for a second. "You don't need to force yourself to, if you don't want to."

Urie smiled. "No, it's fine. Mado, i kind of.. decapitated your boyfriend."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Kaneki, who was looking at the screen, finally turned around, chuckling. "Amon-san, I can't believe you still remembered what I said 9 years ago! That's pretty unbelievable."

"Copyright, copyright!" Saiko exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Also, I didn't knew you escaped. How'd you end up in the CCG's lab anyways?" Kaneki questioned.

"What? I didn't escape, they caught me.."

This could only mean one thing.

"PIERROT, YOU...!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since this ended up quite long, I'll have to cut this :")  
> I'll try to post the new chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
